


The Witch of Respect

by KaraMergen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: Some girls don't hate Kyubey at all.





	The Witch of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my quick personal take on the origin of Quitterie the Needle Witch from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable_ , whose witch form resembles the great Kyubey himself and who is [described](http://wiki.puella-magi.net/Quitterie) in the following way: _Witch of needles, with a respectful nature. She is the remains of a magical girl who gave up everything to fight for the universe. She believes that she is saving the universe even now._ This kind of content probably requires a longer story, but I suck at long stories, so this is not happening for now. Also, this has some mild accidental xenophilia with yandere overtones?! I DON'T KNOW I AM WEIRD.

"...so you need magical girls and witches to save the whole universe, Kyubey-chan?"

Kirishima Youko gives him an intensely serious look, and Kyubey almost sighs. He has been around for quite a while, and he knows this personality type: Youko is one of those observant, perceptive girls who always ask the right questions (or _wrong_ questions, depending on your perspective) and figure things out a bit too quickly for his liking. When their less cautious friends get themselves killed or turn into witches, they immediately reject the idea of contracts altogether, which is why Kyubey doesn’t like them much. "Well," he responds in hesitant agreement. "That's correct, more or less."

Much to his bewilderment, Youko doesn't break into hysterics the way most girls do; all of a sudden, a small but utterly sincere smile brightens her pale face. "So," she nods slowly. "So that's how it is." She squats awkwardly in front of Kyubey, getting dust all over the hem of her neat homemade skirt. "Then... Rikka-sempai didn't die in vain."

Regardless of what humans understand by vain, Adachi Rikka was a remarkable magical girl and a splendidly powerful, desperate witch who literally went out in a blaze, burnt to death by her fellow warrior and classmate Fujiwara Kotone. She certainly did not disappoint Kyubey in the slightest.

"Yes," Youko continues delightedly, taking Kyubey's front paw softly into her hand. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Because this is the only way for Kyubey-chan to save the world, it can't be helped." Her increasingly rapid and esctatic murmur flows speedily like a stream. "Oh, Kyubey-chan, brave little Kyubey-chan. It must be hard for you too."

I don’t exactly lose sleep over you, Kyubey thinks, but you confuse me every now and then.

Youko pauses to take a very deep breath. "It's okay," she eventually says. "I'll help Kyubey-chan, and I'll try to make Kotone-chan understand." She shakes her head sadly. "Kotone-chan cried and even talked about killing you last night, but that's because she liked Rikka-sempai so much. Don't hold it against her, please."

"Oh, I won't," Kyubey replies magnanimously. "I hardly ever get angry."

"Kyubey-chan," Youko whispers, scoops him into her arms and rubs her face against his thick velvety fur, then presses her lips impulsively to his nose. It is rather unexpected but not altogether unpleasant, and Kyubey arches his back in an unmistakably feline manner, letting Youko embrace him more comfortably. "It'll be fine, Kyubey-chan, now that I know it. I mean, what _can_ be more important than our universe?" Youko looks straight into his crimson eyes, and Kyubey notices a single tear on her lashes. Then, she plants yet another kiss on his face. "In the end, it will have been worth it, right?"

"Absolutely," he answers, and there is not a trace of insincerity in his voice.

Youko rubs her face a little and puts Kyubey back on the ground. "Then," she finally declares, "my wish is to serve your purpose as well as I possibly can, Kyubey-chan."

Kyubey's tassel-like antennae elongate swiftly, triumphantly, seizing Youko like giant talons, and she lets out a rapturous cry.


End file.
